


The Vixen’s Crimson and Cream Camellias

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sex, Blowjobs, Firsts, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Probably ooc, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Sakunami attempts a blowjob.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Sakunami Kousuke
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 13





	The Vixen’s Crimson and Cream Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7: Blowjob   
> I know. I know.  
> Why the heck do I think this is an appropriate updating schedule. My life is becoming slightly less chaotic so I’ll get better, but don’t be surprised if this practice series runs into December either. :)

Sakunami felt so out of his league, because Futakuchi was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen and he could hardly even compare. Despite they had been together for a while, Sakunami would still get nervous just at the idea of Futakuchi taking off his shirt. His heart would still flutter whenever Futakuchi would tilt his head and look at him sidelong, eyes half lidded and flirty, twirling lacy bronze hair through his fingers. Just the way Futakuchi shrugged his shoulders was enchanting, the way he’d cross one long leg over the other and quirk those pretty lips of his into a smirk, how he’d wave his wrist, how he’d speak to him softly and delicately, like his very breath could knock Sakunami over. It wasn’t too far off from reality, really. He always smelled nice too, skin soft and moist with cherry lotion. It wasn’t fair. After a passionate session between the two, Sakunami would always end up weak in his legs, unable to walk despite he never did the work, with the brain capacity for only one idea at a time. That was any situation of love too, from kissing to intercourse. Sakunami wanted to make Futakuchi feel at least half as good one day, and apparently that day was today, or so his panicky brain impulsively decided as Futakuchi gripped the hem of his pants.

“C-can I do it for you?” Sakunami asked. 

“Hmmmmm?” Futakuchi drawled, and glanced at him from one side as he always did. 

“Uhhh, could I get your pants off for you... and.. and suck you off?” Sakunami stammered, lacing his fingers together.

“Is everything all right?” Futakuchi asked, ever the considerate one, or perhaps he was weirded out by Sakunami’s arbitrary request. 

“I’m fine, really,” Sakunami said, “I just.. kinda.. thought it’d be nice to..”

“I’m happy with what you do for me y’know,” Futakuchi drummed his fingers over his thighs, “Don’t feel you have to put in extra work simply because you’re not doing all the servicing.” Then he tipped his head, “I mean, c’mon, you’re still kind of new to all this,” he swished his hand next, “And, it takes some getting used to.” He was so compassionate, even if he liked to play the cool and offhanded card. 

“No, Kenji, I want to do it,” Sakunami said, firmer, though he had never before given a blow job.

“Hmm,” Futakuchi chewed his bottom lip, a touch bemused, but in the end shook his head and shrugged. “All right, if that’s what you want,” he sighed. 

“Thanks,” Sakunami stepped forward, raising on his toes to press a kiss to his lips. Futakuchi’s arms came around him, pulling him close, one hand sliding down his pants to cup his ass while the other wrapped around the nape of his neck. He was bending some, because Sakunami was short, but he didn’t mind much, drinking up plush lips, his fingers combing through silk black hair. Sakunami trembled like a harp string against him, arms training up his back, a little nervous, a little clumsy, then coiling around his neck. He took pride in how Futakuchi’s heart throbbed against his chest, flushed at how Futakuchi’s gaze went dark and he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip when they finally pulled away. Futakuchi folded his arms across his chest, waiting. Sakunami took hold of Futakuchi’s pants, thumbing the band for a brief moment before pulling them down. Then his boxer briefs. Futakuchi stepped from them and leaned against the nearest wall. He chose to stand, not lay down, because the angle for Sakunami would be easier. It’d be more feasible for Sakunami to get on his knees than to lean over him on the bed. So considerate. Sakunami fell to his knees before Futakuchi, eyeing the latter’s erect cock. Somehow it was way more intimidating knowing he had to fit that in his mouth, even if Futakuchi wasn’t the biggest. To a pure bred nerd like Sakunami who managed to remain one hundred percent virgin even after having sex, anything could seem big. Futakuchi had sucked him off several times before though, and Sakunami had payed attention and conducted a bit of additional research. He could do this. He _would_ do this, because Futakuchi deserved at least that. So he stopped helplessly staring up into Futakuchi’s face, wrapped his hands around his length, and pressed his lips to the tip. For some reason the contact was startling, and he popped back with a light gasp. “S-sorry,” he murmured. 

“Take your time,” Futakuchi sang, “It’s just skin though.” He pat Sakunami’s head. 

“R-right,” Sakunami blushed, feeling dumb.. He leaned forward, this time sliding his lips around the head. It was ... weird, but he scooted forth, taking a little more of Futakuchi into his mouth but pulled back again. The prospect of just salivating all over him was so awkward. He wiped his mouth and blinked. 

“That’s supposed to happen,” Futakuchi said, slightly breathless, “It’s um, kind of why you need to lubricate your hands or thighs when you’re doing hand jobs or intercrural, because you need moisture to get movement, but um, your mouth’s kind of already wet so..”

“Oh okay, sorry,” Sakunami nodded, well, more of bowed.

“It’s fine,” Futakuchi shook his head, “Let’s try again.”

“Mhm,” Sakunami’s cheeks were burning, but he repositioned his hands and leaned forward, taking what he could of Futakuchi into his mouth. It was still weird, and awkward, but that wouldn’t stop him this time. He pushed his head forward, than drew back. Futakuchi gasped a soft “oh,” and that was plenty encouragement for Sakunami. He did it again, sliding his head forward, then pulling back, pace quickening until he was bobbing his chin and Futakuchi’s breaths were heavier. He used his hands too, giving strokes to match his rhythm, Futakuchi’s gentle moans and light inhales pushing him along. He recalled how Futakuchi used his tongue whenever he was blowing him and tried to replicate it. He swirled his tongue over the tip, pressed it under the shaft, and then sucked. Swirl, press, suck. Swirl, press, suck. Faster. Swirl, and suck, swirl, and suck. Harder. Press, and slide, press, and slide. Press, and suck, press, suck, press, suck. Harder, faster, cleaner. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..” Futakuchi tossed his head back, hands cemented in Sakunami’s hair, trying not to tug, struggling not to thrust. “Feels..” he gasped, “Good..” he whined, “Kosuke ..” he groaned. Sakunami continued his rhythm, preening under Futakuchi’s pleasure. Even a little bean like him could delight in seeing their partner unravel. 

“Damn I...I’m really close,” Futakuchi yipped. Sakunami kept going, and soon, hot sperm was spilling down his throat. Futakuchi was a little salty, which was to be expected of someone like him, but Sakunami didn’t really mind because it was _Futakuchi._ He wasn’t expecting quite so much though, and was coughing in no time at all. Futakuchi moved quick, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and crouching before Sakunami within the next few seconds. And what a way to end, hacking Futakuchi’s semen into his hand. 

“Uhhh... oops,” Sakunami bloomed pink when he caught his breath. 

“Hush, Dear,” Futakuchi flicked his nose with his free hand, “You did great.” 

“Really?”

“Well, I thought so,” Futakuchi half smirked, “I’m on cloud nine. Besides, anything special is flawed as well.”

Sakunami beamed. 

“You’re so adorable,” Futakuchi chuckled, disposing of the tissue. “I want cuddles.” 

“Yes,” Sakunami hopped into his arms, and the pair collapsed on the bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care now, <3


End file.
